BLOODSTREAM
by lisa idah
Summary: The tale of the lost prince and ey are forces that want the fire throne .to take it ,they will have to hunt down the remaining royal family .IRON,ZUKO,AZULA and . Zuko's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

BLOODSTREAM

A/N I don't know why i keep doing this to myself I keep on coming up with ideals of new fan fictions before I finish one, I just can't stop them from coming into my head.

This one is a bit different not so original but I would like to think so. The avatar was never discovered. Zuko never went to the South Pole he gave up his search and settled in the earth kingdom as lee and he has no scar on his face it will be explained why later on,he ran away from his uncle I will not say more everything will be explained in the coming chapters of the story hope you like it.

Disclaimer I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender nor the characters I do own the plot though.

CHAPTER: 1 SUNRISE

A groom shadow stood at the balcony of the fire nation capital, at palace looking over the citizens below who were still in their beds asleep unaware of the thoughts of one who watches over them the sun had yet to rise.

the shadow turned his golden eyes away from the city and released a breath he was old and tired he had lost everything or so he thought he tried looking for him but the boy was smart and managed to stay hidden as the years went on people started forgetting about him and his sister the world was healing the nations still did not trust his nation but they all let him be at least those he knew about.

Power was something that he never wanted, it was entrusted on to him, with no one else to take up the throne his people looked to him the other nations looked to him and now here he sat on the fire throne the gold ambers long gone as he witnessed the palace come to life .guards changing shifts, cleaners dusting away yesterdays memories.

Fire lord Iroh was a kind and compassionate man and a great fire lord to his subjects every one respected him and had their hopes in him.

When the time came and he could not stand on the side lines any longer he had assembled the white lotus and together with the other nations had over throne his brother with both of the heirs missing the throne was passed to him .Iroh saw it as history repeating itself but they was no other way the avatar had not been seen for a hundred years ,his nephew and rightful heir to the throne was nowhere to be found even if he could find him he wouldn't want to take up the throne that's what he said the night he last saw him .

FLASHBACK

Prince Zuko?

Zuko turned around on the spot at the window swards in his back, the blue mask on his face and a bag in his hands.

yes uncle his voice sounded heavy and dry he had been thinking about this for a long time he couldn't stand it anymore he had to get out of here he had to go anywhere was better then here that's what he thought he loved his uncle and didn't want to live him but he needed to clear his head he couldn't take the look his uncle directed at him . Uncle don't stop me I need to do this.

But ,prince zuko.

Don't call me that, am lee now remember.

No matter how many times you change your name zuko you can't change who you are and you are prince zuko of the fire nation no matter how far you run and hide you will always be prince zuko no name changing will change that .

I was never meant for the throne nor do I want it, I was never a prince in neither my father's eyes nor the nation. I was never a prince with those words he leapt out of the window and into darkness and Iroh never saw him again.

ENDFLASH BACK

As the world came alive around him he wondered how life got here but did not dwell on it as the reports of the day came flooding in .dressed in soft red and gold fire lord iroh made his way to the throne room his walk was steady and strong for some one of his age ,the passageway that lead to the throne for the fire lord use was empty and a lined with touch's that dance around to being light to the dark pass way he came up behind the throne as everyone saw him they bowed low to the floor in show of respect for their lord .

iroh sat himself on the throne and looked out to the people who rose as he sat his eyes had a certain look to him that showed how much he lost ,his wisdom and a little hope .

My lord a short man came forward and bowed once more with scrolls in his hand. Reports from the eastern territory.

The eastern territory was once under the earth kingdom but was over taken during Ozai's reign the earth kingdom had decided to let it be after so many conflicts deciding who belonged where , it was overfilled with fire nation citizens and earth kingdom citizens who married fire nations citizens .

there are reports of a large group of earth kingdom people missing and crops being stolen ,now that's not what worries me my lord ,some fire nation citizens and solider in that area where found pilled together in an heap like a mountain all with their throats slit and blood dreaded from the bodies .

the bodies where still warm when the other guards discovered them they tried looking from the ones responsible but no one seems to know what the cause is this is the third territory that has been hit in this way maybe it's some kind of massage am sure the earth king has something to do with it .

Advisor Choi the earth king gave up theses territories why would he start attacking them? Spoke up, advisor kwon who saw no reason for the earth kingdom to attack a territory which housed its own citizens.

they has been reports that the earth kingdom is under a lot of rebellion over the territories a lot of the citizens in BA SUNG SE where not happy with the earth kings decision to let the territories to still remain under the fire nation

As that may be true we cannot base everything on those reports that bare no facts, this is a serious issue our people are being slaughtered and heaped up as if there are animals we have to take action against them.

And who are we taking action against advisor Choi. The fire lord finally spoke up and everyone turned to him and fall silent , are we to take action against the earth kingdom ,or the territories we have taken under our control ?

we can't do anying, as for now send out armies in each earth territory under our control and tell them to be alert and I want investigators in each territory, they should find out what's happening count the number of citizens in each territory if new people arrive and the number increases keep a watch on them . Command Zhang may I speak to you in my office .with those final words everyone bowed as the fire lord made his exit.

Commander Zhang entered the fire lords office and looked around it was not his first time here but every time he came here it felt like a new mission will be bestowed on him, the fire lord was standing at the window his robes long forgotten on the chair his shoulders where tense as he stared out, the commander wondered what was going on.

the commander had long learned that iroh once known as the dragon of the west was a man who knew things before they time, he didn't know how he did it but the fire lord knew more then he let on .commander Zhang was brought out of his thoughts as the fire lord addressed him with the same question he asked every week.

Any news about the jasmines' blossom?

No my lord the last lead we had lend to a dead end, we found the the felid but it looked like the flower had ready bloomed and withered away ,they were no signs of others near it to ask if the jasmine tree was ever there or it was another kind , but the farmer still has other felids he thinks are worth checking into . Always in codes if any one heard their conversation would think they are discuss good places to find a jasmine tree; everyone knew how obsessed the fire lord was with trees and tea

the commander didn't like giving the same report every week to the fire lord every time he said those words, he felt like he was ageing the fire lord ,the commander respected the fire lord dare he say he was the best fire lord he had the pressure of serving not that he had severed a lot of them ,but he didn't understand why his lord was so interested on finding the lost prince it's been years now most of the citizens don't even remember that they ever had a prince to begin with, though the princess they still remember her but the prince was another story he was exiled a long time ago when he was still just a kid most never saw him in his young youth .

I see. The fire lords voice was a hollow sound with no emotions to it ,as he has come to start losing hope of finding him he even wondered if the prince was still alive .

Keep searching.

Commander Zhang was already expecting that response so it did not come as a shock to him . He has been having this same conversation with the fire lord for four years .always the same response.

Yes my lord.

Commander Zhang?

The commander stopped in his tracks he was not expecting more it always ending with keep searching so he wondered what the fire lord would want now.

Where does your oath lie commander Zhang?

Am sorry my lord I do not understand.

Commander Zhang you did swear an oath did you not?

Yes my lord I did.

And in doing so where do your loyalties lie?

While I swear an oath to protect my lord and my nation.

I see and what if your lord was a danger to your nation what would you do? Which side would your loyalties lay? Commander Zhang

The commander was lost for words he had never been asked such before and he was conflicted on how to answer it , he had done nothing wrong so why was the fire lord testing him in such a way .he thought about it and really questioned himself where indeed would his loyalties lie .during Ozais reign he was nothing but a new recruit and didn't hold a position of importance for anyone to question him, his loyalties where not in question he did not agree with the fire lord but to go against the fire lord was like going against the nation the lord is the nation in itself isn't?

Am sorry my lord but I do not have a straight answer for you, i would like to think my loyalties are to the nation and what's best for it but my lord is that nation, so my loyalties are to my lord.

I see. you may take your leave now commander Zhang.

Commander Zhang wondered if he gave the right answer or not the fire lord was acting really weird weirder than usual actually.

Iroh went back to the window and stared outside and went back to his thoughts as the wind blow by bring changing with it. The fire lord's eyes closed as his sprit left his body into another world.

A/N I know this chapter is short but its meant to be like an introduction to what has happen to the royal family next we will check in with katara and see what she has been doing all these years .and maybe a bit of zuko .the next few chapters will be short cause I just want them to have single characters introductions to what happen to them .

AND Don't forget to REVIEW I really want to hear from you and what you think on how I can improve it helps a lot . until next time .


	2. Chapter 2 Winds Of Change

CHAPTER: 2 WINDS OF CHANGE

Trust

For I have put faith in you

Friend, true to what you know to be right,

United in the mind and soul,

You stand by me.

As one.

By LISA .me

Everything was blue and white different shades of the colour blue.

katara walked around the streets of the Northern water tribe, it was bigger than the south ,the south was growing in size and numbers after the war was won ,the Fire Nation was very generous in its help and offering up materials and food supplies for a whole two years ,the war prisoners who were taken by Ozai were released.

Okay that one was a bit tricking but one prisoner from each nation was released after every two months, everyone understood how, it is dangerous to release a bunch of war prisoners at the same time.

In exchange the Fire Nation got their people back which were not that much. the last prisoners were released two years ago, one belonged to the northern water tribe, every time a prisoner was released, the north pole throw them a welcome home party which lead to too many parties every two mouths and lots of travelling for Katara and Sokka as representatives of the Southern water tribe, their father would attend a few of them, the ones who he knew while he was also a prisoner, he was the third person to be realised from the South pole.

I can still remember how Sokka and I felt when we found out that our father was next to be released.

The world has been living in peace for the last four years. Today was a day were we celebrity the coming of peace my father decided to send me and Sokka on his behalf again to another party held by the north.

Master katara! Master Katara! I turned around towards the sound of my name, I was still getting used to being called that. the north has changed a lot on regards on their views on women learning combative bending ,master pakku decided to teacher me after he found out who my grandmother was and seeing that I was the last water bender of the south he had to teacher someone who could teacher the rest .so here I'm a master water bender .

Yes! Kayia.

The council requests you and Mr. Sokka to join then, they just received a raven from the fire nation. This can't be good the north doesn't usually get any letters from the fire nation just reports. Alight am on my way, go and inform my brother.

The council room was already filled by the time I arrived. Yue was sitted on the right side of her father. Sokka was already sited on the left side closer to the throne. His right side was empty I made my way to the sit next to him on the right , other nation ambassadors filled the remaining sits and a few other Northern water tribal council men .

Thank you all for coming on such short notice I know many of you were looking forward to the festivities that are to take place later on tonight.

A few murmurs were heard around the room. Earlier today I received a letter written by none other but Fire lord Iroh; in this latter he has requested help from both the north and the southern water tribe. Am sure your father has received the same latter. Said the northern water tribe chef; towards katara and Sokka.

Fire lord Iroh has reason to believe that the earth kingdom wants to take over his throne .in his latter he explains how. Most of the fire nations farming territories have been destroyed. Trade has come to a halt and fire nation citizens disappearing within the night. Now I asked you all here to be witness of my decision regarding this matter. Earth kingdom ambassador; Howe. What do you say in regard to the fire nations concerns?

A few moons past I received a letter from kind Bumi regarding the situation in Ba Sing Se. the king there has lost control of a few terroities that are now being overrun by rebels .i have reason to believe that these rebels are the ones responsible of the acts against the fire nation . Ba Sing Se is not in a position to help the fire nation in that regard we had already received a letter from fire lord Iroh and we did send our reply they is nothing we can do until we solve our own problems .

I see. Said; the northern water chef. I had the time to talk to my advisors in regard to this situation in the fire nation; we have come up with a decision. We are going to let fire settle its own problems. Wounds and scars of the war are still deep and flesh among the warriors, I cannot ask them to go and fight for the same nation that had imprisoned them, even if it's under a different rule.

I couldn't believe this. So you are not going to help them. I shouted out believing my own ears.

Fire lord Iroh has helped us get back to our feet , the fire nation citizens are not to blame for its past rulers , we just can't sit back and do nothing , if their farms are being destroyed how long until they starve are we really going to sit back ,we are no better than…

Master Katara, that's enough you have heard what the earth kingdom has to say it's in no position to help any one.

What about you. The northern water tribe has more than enough resources to help, those same resources that came from the fire nation if I might remind you.

What are you to have me do? Tear away fathers, brother and husbands away from their families to go fight for a nation that had enslaved them.

Katara voice sounded small like a child's as her reply came out. 'NO'

Every well. Please go back and enjoy the festivities.

Can you believe them all . am sure dad will help . we should prepare to go back home he might need our help .

Katara , you cant undermine the chef like that .

Come on Sokka you know am right .

If so katara his the chef and this is his tribe he can do as he pleases ,if he decided to not help the fire nation so be it .

Why does it sound lie you agree with his descion

Well think about it katara ,if you were in those peoples place would you want to go back to that place .

Sokka they are not going back there as prisoners but as allies . to a nation they have been at peace with for four years . what wll happen if fire lord Iroh is overthronen . huh , who will take the throne , if the earth rebels manage to take over the throne what garatnee do we have that they wont start a war ,if they are will to over take their own king.

No that you metion it lie that .

Yeah ,Sokka thing about that. Tell the men that we are sailing back tomorrow at the break of dawn . we have to talk to dad and find out what he has planed to do .

Chef Arkodar stood at the edge of the port looking at the approaching ship. He had received the letter from his daughter explaining that they would be arriving in a weeks' time, but it didn't explain why they decided to come back earlier then they had planed.

Dad shouted out katara as the ship docked, she ran and hugged her father.

Katara, how I missed you have something to discuss with you. Sokka, how have you been?

While I didn't get a bit sick and katara refused to heal me.

That's because you got sick from eating too much, how you expect me to heal that.

Come on you two let's get inside gran gran has missed you.

Once they settled in katara went to the point not even bothering to ask her father.

You are going to help them, right.

Katara your brother has told me about what happen in the north and I have to say am not pleased with the way you handled the situation .

I know dad but I just couldn't stand the thought of not helping them cause they are the fire nation they are still people,I have learned to get over all that's happen they took away my mother but that's not the fire nation those were the actions of one man not the whole nation so why can't everyone see that .

On my katara, you see the good in everyone; I wish a lot of people were like that. But am afraid they are nothing I can do. if the north had agreed to help then maybe I would have sent so help but as you can see who don't have enough worries to send out most of them are still in training you know that yourself .

But i...i.. I can't just, my tears started falling down from anger I just couldn't sit and not help.

Am sure the fire nation will be alright honey.

It's not only about the fire nation dad. What if the fire Lord is over throne what then?

Honey, fire Lord Iroh is one of hell the best fire bender in the world and a brilliant war general am sure he will find a way. If we had the resourced we would have help we just have to pray to Tui and La the fire nation can take care of itself.


	3. Chapter 3 Peace Among War

Chapter 3: peace among war

Dearth is not be feared,

But an oath was taken,

Our parents and their parents, parents

Understood not,

Fear

By going back on their words their understood death.

What we fear is not dearth

But

Being forgotten after dearth, that's our greatest fear.

BY LISA. Me

The sun was bright and hash the ground was hard, long had it dried from not seeing any water or rain. But that didn't stop the young man who dag into its soil and turned it over.

The long forgotten fire prince stared up at the sun; he felt its rays pass through his blood and gave him strength. They were days were he would find peace in the hands of his wife, playing with his daughter and they were times like this were his passed caught up with him And he had to move his family somewhere remote were they couldn't find him. His wife understood and never once complained about always being on the move , he wanted his family to have a peaceful life were they didn't have to be on the run. He didn't regret his decision to leave his uncle.

Good things came after that decision; his uncle stopped the war and now his fire lord.

The moment he had jumped out of that window he knew he was going to live with his decision, he had wondered for months just searching for a sign anything that would give him the strength to carry on with his life. Then he found her Jin was everything that was good with the world the fire nation took away everything from her but she still lived her life , she walked with her head held high. From the moment I walked into that teashop, I knew my life was going to change the moment I saw her.

Flashback; five or so years ago.

The day seemed to go on forever. I made my way to a teashop , ever since I had left my uncle hadn't had any tea but this day something felt different I woke up with the urge to have some time I heard about one teashop in the lower district that severed really good tea so I decided to try it out. The outside of the teashop looked much like all the others shops and houses in the lower district. The inside was a bit better I took my sit in the corner, away from the other two customers in the shop. Then I saw her.

She had on a plain white apron on top of a brown dress that looked too big for her or maybe she was too skinny for it .her brown hair was hanging low on the left side of her face . her eyes looked full of joy and life as she walked up to me she push her hair away from her face behind her ear .and then I saw it a burn scar ran down the side of her left face from her ear to her cheek, it looked like a slash mark as if someone had used a fire whip on her face.

Hey welcome to the Jasmine Dragon what will you be having.

I just stared at her scar don't know why I couldn't look away.

You know it's rude to stare? Her voice didn't sound like she was upset with me for staring more lie annoyed, maybe people stared at her a lot she must have gotten used to it.

Am sorry I didn't mean too I was...

Yeah, no one ever does. So are you going to sit here and stare at my scar all day or are you going to order something.

It was the fire in her that made me feel something I didn't know what it was that I felt but I felt an emotion for the first time since living my uncle.

I will have some jasmine tea.

jasmine tea, Would you like some steam buns with that?

No just the tea please.

Alright be right back.

She walked away and I watched every step she made until she disappeared to the back.

This went on for about a week .I would go there order some time look at her then live ,I couldn't bring myself to ask her out .on the third of the second week I decided I was going to ask her . I went into the teashop.

Let me guess jasmine tea.

I laughed a bit trying to easy my nerves.

Yes! How did you know? I don't really know how to flirt with girls so I hoped she would find me a bit funny.

Ha-ha very funny.

Really! I didn't pick up on the sarcasm in her voice.

She looked at me as If I was a three horned rhino .and laughed, her laugh was like a refreshing drink her lips turned on the corners and her whole face lit up .I couldn't help but smile at her.

You really something.

After finishing my tea I didn't get a chance to ask her, so I decided to wait until she was done with her work, which sounded much better in my head, and then it looked. The back door to the teashop opened as Jin walked out. And made her way home I decided to follow her. Behind and maybe pretend that I was on my way home too.

Three guys stepped out of the shadows and they looked like trouble.

Hey babe where you going .Jin kept on walking and pretended like she didn't hear them. They kept on walking behind her making sexual comments, and one seemed to hit a never as she turned and slapped one of them in the face.

You going to pay for that you little bitch.

I shot of the roof as I saw what the guy was about to do. his hand was about to make contact with Jin's face as I stepped in-between her and the guy stopping his hand in mid air .didn't your mother ever teach you never to hit women.

Hey where did you come from? Asked the one who had been slapped?

Go away you punk this is between us and this little bitch right here.

I started twisting the guys hand and looked the other two rights in the face. Now if you three don't want to get hurt I would advise you to go home right now.

Who are you to tell us what to do, one of them stepped forward to punch me I decked his pouch and kicked him in the stomach while still holding the other ones hand. He landed on his back, the friend looked at me and stared at my eyes and seemed to rethink whatever he was about to do.

Hey guys lets go she's not worth it said the one who was still staring at me. I released the one I was holding and the three made their way back to where ever it is they came from.

While anit you the hero?

Sorry?

Why are you sorry it's not like you did something wrong.

While it seems like it.

Oh aam sorry I should be saying thank you.

Now I just don't know if you mean it or not.

What do you think? She asked me with a little playfulness in her eyes.

I guess you are welcome.

You know you have been coming in the shop for like what a week or so and I still don't know your name.

While you never asked.

While would you look at that we have an alive one. She said her words as she lightly punched my shoulder

Am lee.

While it's nice to meet you Lee and thank you.

It was no trouble how about I walk you home to make sure it safe.

Are you sure that's the only reason why you want to walk me home.

If I said yes I would be lying.

End flashback.

A/N like I said the chapters will be short but not for long .and the little quotes at the beginning of the chapter give you some kind of clue of what's to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Traitor Among Our Ranks

Chapter: 4 traitor among our ranks

My brother in arms ,

We stand together at the gates of hell.

Let judgement take its course ,

For we will be reborn in fire.

BY LISA .me

The ball was in motion and they was no turning back. Everyone knew the risk when they decided to join the ranks .ashes to cinder was a common expression among them, it was not only a saying but a key to get in.

From the time the report was received that they had found him, everyone knew what they were signing up for.

''Sir.'' Said one member of the party

''Yes.''

''They are waiting for your orders.''

The silhouette of the man who was addressed stood up and approached the men in his ranks to deliver his orders.

'' The earth king is weak; he has allowed the fire nation to take over our lands, the same lands where our people's blood was shed and expects as to answer to the fire nation. They say they is peace but all I see is slavery in its highest forms and they all blind to see it. My brothers the time has come to take back what we have lost. It's time for the fire nation to burn.'' The speaker's speech, though short was accompanied with a roar of applause and cheers as he stepped down the stage to address his generals.

Has kyungsoo heard anything from commander Zhang?

Yes sir, he relayed a massage saying that it's all clear from that side and that we are good to go .good.

Xiao and his men will go after the missing prince, while Fungal and three others will go after the princess. I will take the rest of the men to the capital. Everyone knows what must be done. I wish you all good luck my brothers. Now go.

_ooo_ooo_

My lord ,I do not understand .

Commander Zhang was lost for words; he has been working as a double agent for the fire lord, a man among the ranks as they liked to call themselves the Ashes to cinder force. When he had learned the plan of the force and told the fire lord he thought his orders where going to be, prepare for battle but here was the fire lord sited in his office drinking tea ,as a large ,well organised force was on its way to kill him and probably everyone else's . And his orders were to evacuate the whole palace.

My lord, they may be a large force but we have a well trained army, we have the element of surprise on our side, why not take them out now.

Commander Zhang. Do you remember when I asked you were your loyalties lay?

Yes my lord I remember.

And you said your loyalties lay with your lord for your lord is the nation itself.

Yes.

''Now am asking you as your lord and your nation to go and find my nephew, his only the one who can bring peace , true peace and balance to the world. You must find him before the enemy does. You must guide him for he will be lost.''

''My lord I don't understand, why do you speak as if this is the last time we are going to see each other. 'Commander Zhang felt trepidation, he didn't want to disobey his lord, but yet again he swore to protect him. Living him here by himself is like treason, even if his being ordered to do so.

The fire lord could saw the struggle within the commanders eyes.'' commander Zhang , I was never meant to be fire lord . it's time for balance to come to the world . And you have a part to play in it and it's not by my side.

The commander was shocked ,they was no changing the fire lords mind and he saw it clearly the fire lord had thought this through and he knew better then to question the dragon of the west .

'' yes my lord'' said the commander as he looked at the fire lord for the last time , he hoped it wouldn't be so but he was s realistic man and he knew no matter how great a warrior the fire lord was he could not take on a whole army by himself .

Fire lord iroh looked down at the city for the last time , the city looked darker then the night its self even with the moon shinning down on it for it was empty , he didn't want any one getting hurt he had the city and palace evacuated.

At the far distance he could make out shadows of figures who thought they were not seen, but he saw them. He made his way to his desk, picked up his crown and placed it on his topknot, and made his way to the grounds at the front entrance into the palace.

Footsteps where heard throughout the silent palace as men made their way through the gates , shock was evident on their faces as they were met with quite a sight , the fire lord was sitted on the ground crossed legged , his head was bowed in a form of meditation.

The leader of the group broke through the crowd, as he saw the fire lord one thing was clear on his mind.

''we have a traitor among our ranks'' his voice was low and claim, so only his men could hear.

The fire lord raised his head and stared at the group that had surrounded him. He stood up tall, taller than his actual height his whole person was changed his eyes where hardened, his whole posture was intimidating. you could see it in the faces of the men , who knew about the dragon of the west , none of them wanted to throw the first punch , they looked to their leade , as if asking him on how to move forward.

'' do what we came here for, they is no going back.'' Their leader said out loud as a battle cry he spread his legs apart and stomped his right foot forward causing a big rock to rise from the ground , he moved his hand in a gustier as if pushing something and the rock moved forward towards the fire lord.

The fire lord moved his hands towards the rock and a blast of fire so hot sliced the rock in half.

The men followed suit after their leader and started attacking the fire lord.

Rocks where coming at the fire lord at all directions , he managed to block and avoid most of them but some got him , he jumped high in the sky and kicked out his leg while turning and a high wall of fire was formed ,with small blasts of fire balls coming out of it .

You could hear the screams of the men who caught on fire, the fire lord used this as a distraction he ran inside; the less earth they had the easier he could handle them. The men ran after the fire lord as the wall of fire came down.

'' after him don't let him get away, and you go call for reinforcement.'' said the leader,

The fire lord proved to be a great man as he kept on cutting down men, but more kept on coming. No to soon he found himself surrounded again.

The fire lord prepared to form another fire wall when one of the men encased his feet in rock chains, his hands blasted out more fire balls as the earth he was encased in stared covering his lower body restricting him from moving, if he raised is body temperature he would burn himself. As his whole body was encased in rock expect for his head, the leader of the group came forwards.

''hello fire lord iroh, do you remember me?'' asked the man, the fire lord looked at the men really looked at him as recognition showed on his face .

'' so you do remember me , you know iroh , you should have killed me that night , when I tried to tell on you and your nephew , but I guess I should thank you cause because of you I was able to , create the ash to cinder ,you showed me if you want something down you have to be patient and I was , I planed this for four whole years . but am surprised that you still managed to find out about what was going to happen today, am going to take a wild guess and guess that commander Zhang was playing on your team , however am curious as to why you are here , you knew we were coming and yet you remained behind . Why?'' The fire lord could hear in the man's voice that he was completely puzzled.

'' you are right I could have gone, but that wouldn't have solved anything, the wheel would have continued turning in the same direction, I need to die here for the wheel to stop.'' said the fire lord in a clam voice.

Confusion as to what the fire lord was talking about was written on everyone's face , but one thing was for sure the fire lord wanted to die or more rather needed to die based on his words , he had made peace with death and accepted what was going to happen to him, he knew what needed to be done and his part for peace to be achieved was not to be on this world but in another

''I don't understand you, but we came here for a reason. Zyo'' the leader looked at the man next time , he nodded his head and the man immediately got into a bending stance , a ring of rock formed around the fire lord, it got tighter and tighter as his breathing was restricted , everyone looked on as the dragon of the west draw his last breath .

A cold wind blow as the fire lord's body was released from the rock. The men where all dead silent surrendered by fallen bodies of their brothers and the fire lord, somehow it didn't feel right celebrating the huge victory.

'' start the clean up, and contact .Xiao and fungal and find out if their mission was successful.

A/N iroh is gone, but for some reason I couldn't portal the emotions of how I wanted this ending to be, I sounded much better in my head and sadder. Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5 Shadows in the dark

Chapter: 5 shadows in the dark

As your innocent tears rundown your eyes

My heart breaks in half

You have showed me beauty, love and light.

Sadness is not an emotion I feel.

But

Emptiness.

If I ever lose you.

BY LISA .me

The commander knew that the rebel group was also looking for the fire nation's long forgotten prince, his only regret was that he never managed to get close enough to get the information as to where he was, the ash to cinder managed to locate the prince and his only clue to finding him was that he was somewhere in one of the fire nation territories. Really smart to be right under our nose, a place where we would never think of looking. The commander decided to search the ones that had small farming communities his likely to be there.

Zuko rose with the sun, he could feel its rays, the heat of the sun as it pumped strength into his veins. The day started off like any other, but they was a stillness in the air, he didn't know if it was a good thing or not but something definitely didn't feel right but he still kissed his wife and daughter on the forehead as he headed out to start the day. the quite village of Quapa was on the outsteekts of the fire nation it wasn't that big with most families as farms who's youth had left for the bigger city was a quiet little town with locals who didn't ask too many questions, when his uncle got too close to finding him , he would pack up his family and live . He was surprised that his uncle was still looking for him after all this years. The fire nation was slowly salvaging its honour back without him. So he saw no need for his uncle to try and find him.

He made his way to the nearby village that had more shops, he was looking for something that he knew he could not find in the village here.

As the little town came to life the, with vendors pulling up there stands and men and women made them self-busy, a lone young man walked among them, most of the people paid him no attention they had become used to him walking around with his hood down ,he never bothered anyone so they saw no reason to bother him.

Zuko made his way to the little shop that seemed to have everything, it looked like the owner didn't know what type of business to venture into and decided to sale almost anything, from clothes to food and other household essentials.

The shopkeeper watched as the hooded youth walked towards the section that had little girl things he looked at a few dresses but picked up a little play doll and made his way to the counter the youth, pulled back his hood and placed the doll on the counter top. Half of his face was covered by his hair, maybe it's a new kind of style.

''How much for this '' he said, his voice was surprisingly gently with a little raspy edge to it.

'' that will be 4 gems or 8 silver coins'' replied the shopkeeper since the war ended most places where in the middle so they used both currency the fire nation and earth kingdom money. The youth placed 8 silver coins and pulled back the hood over his head without a word made his way out of the shop.

The journey back to his home was a settling one he felt uneasy with every step he took. The sky clouded over covering the sun as little droplets of water fell from the sky. It took longer to get back then it did to get to the town.

Zuko could see his home over the hills as he made his way there, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He looked around the area but saw no one in a mille. the closer he got to the house the heavier his feet got .the front door was open which was unusual since it was always kept locked regardless of they were in the house or not .

''Jin '' called out Zuko, a cold chill passed through his spine and it wasn't caused by the cold air that was blowing through from the door. They house was dead silent. To anyone looking everything would have looked normal but to Zuko's trained eye, he noticed little things like how the toys where neatly placed in the corner .both Jin's and his daughters shoes where by the door, which meant they couldn't have gone out. the question that he was afraid to ask was who did that little drop of blood that was left unnoticed to whom ever had cleaned up belong to

Zuko walked through the little living room area into the kitchen to the site of his wife sited tied to a chair and gagged , her head was facing down with her hair falling in pools around her head .a pool of blood was by her bare feet, slowly and cautiously Zuko walked up to her .''JIN'' a choked up sob was caught in the back of his throat as he lifted up his wife's face and saw no life in her eyes, they were burse marks on her face as if she had been bitter, no tortured before she met her end, his mind was trying to understand what he was seeing but he couldn't catch up quick enough. ''JIN! JIN!'' silence was his only reply

He looked around the room for his light and joy, his daughter where was she? A rush of adrenaline shot through his body as he ran through the house in search of his daughter , he went into her room but found no one there. A lump was forming in his throat as panic was threating to take him over, outside the window he could make out a figure in the soil. he dashed out to the back door at a mad speed the horror he was hoping was not true , came to face , laying there on the ground was his daughter in a pool of blood ,her pale green dress seemed to have changed colour into a deep brown as it was soaked with blood , he slowed down his steps trying to convince his mind that if he just walked slow enough it would all be a dream and he would wake up , every step he took his heart broke , he fell to his knees by his daughter and stared at her face , she was pale and cold as ice a warm liquid was soaking itself into his tunic ,the realisation that it was still warm but she was cold , hit him hard as a death quench scream escaped his mouth , the storm that seemed to had stopped while he was in the house started again in full force as if the sky was crying for him , he cuddled his daughter to his chest rocking her back and forth the rain pour from the sky with a vengeance , as the young fire nation prince let out another death chilling scream which was accompanied with a stream of fire from his mouth .

If Zuko was in his right mind he would have sensed that a threat was still around if he was in his right mind he would have dodged the chain that was thrown around his neck, if he was in his right mind he would have fought back. But he was not in his right mind everything was wet and cold he didn't feel anything.

Black masked men came around to face the young fire bender they had chained, he just sat there in the dirt with the little girl in his arms, if they were any other person they would have felt pity or bad for having destroyed his family but they were not. And they were not ready for the fight that came over the young fire bender when they tried to pry him off the child in his arms.

It took a small army of seven men to restrain the fire bender. His hands, legs and mouth were bind as they didn't expect fire to come out of his mouth and three of them paid for it as they obtained first degree burns. A blow to the head rendered the fire bender unconscious as they dragged him to their carriage to transport him back to the fire nation capital.

A/N I decided to make these first chapters short as u can see am just showing what has happed and what has been happening like past and present so next we going to see . Drum roll doom doom doom. Azula ….. Yeeeee…. I feel like Azula is one of those characters you love to hate but can't really commit to hating. I like how she was portrayed even though we didn't see any redeeming qualities in the show I think she really did care for Zuko somehow.


	6. Chapter 6 Memories of a lost girl

CHAPTER: 6 Memories of a lost girl

She looks not at what was,

What could have been?

Nor

Why?

Lost in dreams of a past long forgotten.

By. Lisa

She knew something was wrong with her every time her mother looked at her with questioning eyes. She never looked at her brother that way.

But it didn't matter, she knew she was better than her brother and it was only a matter of time until her mother saw that too, her father told her she was perfect.

She never understood why her brother was so weak , she found him funny and weird but they was a time where he was stronger than her, a time where she looked up to him , a time where he protected her , a time where he didn't look at her as if they was something wrong with her . A time….. A time… a time…when he was... Was her hero.

The disappearance of the fire nation prodigy princess was, one that had the nation in an uproar, they didn't understand how can such an act be done, she was a friecless fighter, she was beautiful , cunning and feared .as the search went on for a week and no sign of the princess came fourth .

The nation came up with some many theories as to what happen to her. Did the fire lord have anything to do with it, in fear that she might take over the throne before her time. Or was it the banished prince who came and stole her away living the nation without an heir ,when the right time came and the nation needed a leader would he show up and claim his throne.

As weeks turned into months the nation gave up. Maybe the beloved princess of the nation was another victim of war and as such, they started to move on as the war raged on.

The day the black haired beauty showed up in the village, pale skin and red lips with the sun shining behind her they knew she was sent by Agni .the villagers prised her and owed her their lives .she freed them from the rebels and took over the security of the villagers training and commanding them like an army that's what she was good at and she thrived in it ,that's where she belonged among the masses of war.

News of the overthrow of the fire lord came as no surprise to her, what was more surprising was that it was her peaceful, tea loving, uncle who did it . She always thought it was going to be her brother who would step up and finally realise that their father was nothing but a weak coward . don't get her wrong she looked up to the man at one point but… that's a tail for another time. What surprised her even more was that even after her uncle took the throne ,he still never showed , she always thought that they were atouched by the hip the fact that he was not next to his favourite uncle was worrying.

So she decided then and there among the little village of her worshipers that she was going to find him, how hard can it be I mean this is zuzu we talking about .

Plus she was getting bored here and needed some action.

A week too late…a few days too late….a day too late that was the results.

She had to give him credit as she has never really worked hard on anything ,but her brother was slow or that's what she thought a month into the search and she was always too late , close but not close enough .the last tip led her to the house in front of her.

The door was open as if the person was in a hurry .clothes were thrown everywhere on the floor . a toy…..a toy…..a kids…..toy. now it all made sense, zuzu has been busy .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The little house sat on top of a small hill in the middle of nowhere, no other houses near it for a mile or two .really smart of him to choose such a location.

she hanged around waiting for the perfect time to reveal herself , she was a bit disappoint in him as she has been tailing him for the last two days and he showed no sign that he knew she was there , what if she had bad intentions ..While she always had bad intention but he was royalty the least he could do was be cautious about this surroundings a bit pathetic of him if you ask her.

With the news she received and about the fire nation ,he should know better , or maybe he was stupid enough not to keep tabs on the happens of the world around him, stuck in his little bubble playing at house , she kind of felt…sorry….no….hurt….no…..jealous …yes not that she would ever say it out loud

Day three rode in and found the princess tailing the young man at a safe distance ,hiding behind vendors and alley ways , he woke up earlier than the last two days she had been tailing him , ''I wonder why''. On lookers kept on looking at him, if he didn't want to be noticed the dark cloak he had on was not the way to go but what does she now she was after all spotting the same gear.

She waited on top of a roof looking into the shop he had walked into, a few minutes later and he was out, holding a shopping bag in one hand and hood back on top of his head the walk back to the little house was a hard one as he kept on stopping and looking around, maybe he knows that someone is following him, took him a long time, but he was always a slow learner. The house came into view, even from her view she could tell something didn't look right she decided to stay behind and look around.

The rain was pouring as she walked towards the open door, a cold chill ran down her back the place didn't seem that out of order the back was clocking being thrown up or left open .she made her way back to the house there sited in a chair was a young lady older than her but still young her hands were tied behind her. Torture she thought. Outside in the pouring rain sat in the dirt was a body the closer she got to it the more the blob made sense in the dirt was a young…..no…not…..young….little….yes…..little…..child…..little girl …her hair a dirty brown with mud in it . Was she… was…. The thoughts passed in her head but she had no time to wonder about who she was though she had a sicking feeling she knew.

The rain poured down with a vengeance, her footprints left a light mark as she ran across the field. She should have known they were more, she ….she …she should have known that they would come after him, she knew what was happening in her home, regardless. Of living the land she called home, she still had strong connections and knew what was going on she should have known, she was the smart one, she always knew what people were thinking. Maybe she got too comfortable, she over looked the threat she should have known…..now all she can do is hope that she's not too late .

A/N a bit short not too much info but we have a long road ahead of us .


End file.
